In this investigation are examined age changes in the ability to interpret correctly pictorial representations of sound production. Sound cannot be captured in a three-dimensional picture; however, the production of sound can be represented by various techniques: (1) Postures. Some postures suggest that sound is being produced; for example, a person may have his mouth open and lean toward the listener. (2) Context. Musical instruments, tools, and other objects are understood to make sound when they are held or moved in certain ways. (3) Arbitrary methods are used to suggest sound production. These methods include balloons containing words, lines, or musical notes drawn next to the source of sound. Pictures using the three techniques for representing sound and matched pictures without indications of sound will be shown to subjects between 2 and 20 years of age. It is expected that there will be an interaction between age and the pictorial technique used when the correctness of interpretations is examined.